Hetalia Character analysis
by aranea-serket-stories
Summary: Err I found this on Quizilla and thought this would be fun? Copy and paste to fill out yourself!


I found this on Quizzila and wanted to fill it out! Which Hetalia character am I most like?

North Italy (Vargas Feliciano)

[] You were bullied a lot in your childhood

[x] You adore pasta, pizza, cheese, and fruit.

[] You're very happy-go-lucky

[x] You constantly have a dozy look on your face as if you're always away with the fairies

[x] You have a long curly strand of hair that always tends to stick up

[x] You're a good artist (I've been told by my mum and art teacher, but to people my age? Nada.)

[x] You can be clumsy at times

[] You have a friend you always depend upon if you mess up something

[x] If your life was in danger, you would do the typical Italian thing and say: "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE RELATIVES IN YOUR COUNTRY!"

[x] You would surrender in a war situation

(7/10)

Germany (Ludwig)

[ ] You're very stoic and serious

[ ] Sausages are your favourite foods.

[ ] You like to walk dogs/your dog

[x ] Your boss/principal/tutor/home-room teacher is a nut-case.

[ ] You love rules and think they should always be followed to a T

[x] You think the world would be better if everyone played by the rules

[x ] You work very hard

[ ] Your alone time is your 'happy time'

[ ] You can appear tough but be very considerate towards people

[x] You've had issues with money once or twice.

(3/10)

Japan (Kiku Honda)

[x ] You're very mature

[ ] You think everything over before saying it.

[x ] You believe in ghosts but aren't phased by the experience when you see one

[ ] You isolated yourself during childhood

[ ] You became very successful in a short amount of time

[X] You are somewhat inexperienced when it comes to the outside world

[x ] You can seem cold/aloof to other people

[ ] You're good at practical tasks

[] You need time to adjust to new people

(4/10)

The United States of America (Alfred F. Jones)

[x ] You love hamburgers.

[ ] You think you're awesome

[x ] You love to invent things

[x] You love going to the cinema/watching films/making films

[ ] You can seem to be very brash to other people

[x] You have a tendency to stick your nose into other peoples' business

[ ] You're terrified of ghosts

[] You know aliens exist (THEY DO NOT!)

[ ] You tend to wear a bomber jacket all the time

[] You wear glasses

(2/10)

The United Kingdom of England, Wales, Scotland, and Northern Ireland (Arthur Kirkland)

[x ] You like tea

[ ] You were quite tough and troublesome as a kid

[x ] You're very sarcastic and cynical

[x ] Your cooking is awful

[X] You love spiritual magical stuff, such as fairies, ghosts...

[x ] ...But you refuse to believe in aliens.

[x ] You have tried doing black magic before

[ ] You get drunk quite easily. (idk…I've never drank because I'm still under 21_

[ ] When you are drunk, you tend to be very unhappy (See above)

[X] You're good at embroidery

(8/10)

France (Francis Bonnefoy)

[] You're very affectionate

[ ] You think you have a great fashion sense

[ ] You like wine

[ ] You're the master of whispering romantic things into peoples' ears

[ ] You love red roses

[ ] When it comes to l'amour, you don't mind men or women

[ ] You're very proud of yourself

[X] You love culture and the arts

[ ] You're very flamboyant

[ ] You say you're a gourmet

(1/10)

Russia (Ivan Braginski)

[ ] You had a very sad childhood.

[ ] You're very tall (I wish...)

[x] You have a tendency to switch between personalities (kinda, sorta...)

[ ] You wear a scarf all the time

[ ] You love sunflowers

[ ] You love vodka

[ ] You can seem intimidating to other people

[] You're very strong (I don't look it, but I am pretty strong)

[ ] You have a big nose

[] You have a strange laugh that can scare people.

(1/10)

China (Wong Yao)

[x ] You're very mature

[X] You're very superstitious

[ ] You're very religious

[] You love pandas

[ ] You love cooking so much that you nag if food has a certain pattern of tastes

[ ] You love Hello Kitty.

[x] You try to be a role-model for your brothers/sisters/whatever, but are never taken seriously.

[] You work hard

[X] You're good at drawing

[X] You like sweets

(5/10)

Austria (Roderich Edelstein)

[X] You are very well-raised

[X] You're polite

[X] You love classical music

[X] You like cake

[ ] You have a mole on your face.

[X] You dedicate your time to your hobbies rather than what needs to be done right away

[]You are a virtuoso/play very well on at least one instrument

[ ] You've composed music before

[x ] You tend to call people 'morons'

[] You wear glasses

(6/10)

Canada (Matthew Williams)

[X] You're often ignored by people

[] You look younger than you actually are

[ ] You love hockey

[x ] You love polar bears

[] You hate fighting

[] You have one strand of curly hair, like Italy

[ ] You often get mistaken for someone else

[x ] You feel under-appreciated

[] You're bilingual

[ ] You always carry a bear with you

(3/10)

Hungary (Erszebet Hédeváry)

[x ] You have a potty-mouth

[x ] You like to wear flowers in your hair

[ ] You used to be a very tough kid

[X] You're very reliable

[x ] It's better to have you as a friend rather than an enemy

[X] You're very faithful

[x ] Your speech and mannerisms can be considered very unladylike

[ ] You and your best friend go together like chalk and cheese.

[x ] You are graceful one moment and grinning like a maniac the next

[x ] If someone yells that yaoi is going on somewhere, you will drop everything to run off to go and see it.

(8/10)

A tie between Hungary and England! Haha I am a roleplayer of Britain so no surprise! XD and I figured I am like Hungary in a way!

I know this is random, and I just needed a fun break from all the stress in school! Wish me luck on the ACT! And copy-and-paste this and fill it out yourself!


End file.
